


Juego de tres

by Kayrekampa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayrekampa/pseuds/Kayrekampa
Summary: Takumi, en busca del príncipe de Nohr, llegó en el momento más oportuno...





	

**Author's Note:**

> En principio esto es regalo para un amigo, y bueno, lo dejo por aquí para que podáis leerlo. No me quedó tan bien como me habría gustado, pero...Algo es algo. Que conste que no estoy muy habituado a escribir smut xD  
> Aún así, ¡Disfrutadlo!

Llevaba más de una hora buscando a Leo, y podía decir que su paciencia ya se había agotado hacía rato, y si seguía en su busca, era más por cabezonería que por otra cosa, a pesar de que la diplomacia era indispensable, había llegado al punto en el que estaba a punto de mandar la misma a la porra, coger un arco y atravesar su cráneo… ¿¡Pero dónde se habría metido!? 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba yendo camino de su habitación. Era el último sitio que le faltaba por mirar, y aunque no le hacía especial gracia irrumpir de aquella manera en su intimidad, ya le importaba poco sacarle a rastras de donde fuera . No era alguien impulsivo, pero había colmado su paciencia. 

No era la primera vez que se pasaba horas buscándole por los recovecos del castillo en su busca. Desde hacía días, desaparecía sin previo aviso, y volvía horas después como si nada, colmando la paciencia del joven Takumi, quien llegó poco después frente a la puerta de la habitación, permitiéndose soltar un gruñidito molesto.

Y del enfado pasó a la incomodidad, y de la incomodidad al puro nerviosismo. Oh, demonios, ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Era solo entrar a su habitación. A la habitación de Leo. Dónde dormía, donde las paredes eran testigos de ver como era su cuerpo tras la armadura…Oh, no, Takumi, no. Basta. Se dijo, repitió hasta la saciedad en su cabeza como si fuera un niño tratando de retener una orden de un superior. 

Posó lentamente la mano sobre el picaporte, percatándose entonces, de que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Sería torpe, dijo para sí mismo.

-Ah…

Un sonido le hizo erguirse y ponerse en alerta. No había nadie a su alrededor, pero sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más de lo que solían estarlo, mirando dos veces hacia atrás antes de asomarse un poco más, con la esperanza de deslumbrar algo en la habitación. Las luz de las velas brillaba lo suficiente como para que la sala se pudiera ver a la perfección, lo cual agradeció a medida que sus ojos iban mirando de un lado a otro la habitación decorada, obviamente, al estilo nohriano. 

-Mmh…

Apretó los labios. Eran jadeos, y su mente pronto conjuró la hipótesis de que alguien pudiera estar torturando a Leo. Acarició con ambos dedos la vaina de su espada, antes de encontrarse con sus propios ojos una imagen de Leo que no había visto jamás.

La espalda del príncipe de Nohr se arqueaba sobre el pecho de Niles, cuyas caderas se movían al compás de sus movimientos. Las uñas del primero se clavaban en las caderas del otro, quien desde atrás se internaba en su cuerpo de forma esporádica, pero violenta, haciendo que Leo se desesperase y jadeara inevitablemente. El peliblanco podía notar cada reacción del otro, cada movimiento desesperado que hacía inconscientemente, sin querer pedir por más en voz alta. Y el tener los ojos tapados con una tela negra, solo hacía que el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaran, y le hicieran sentir el doble de lo que Niles le hacía sentir.

-N-Niles…M-Maldita sea….

Y gimió. Gimió ante Niles y la presencia semi-oculta de Takumi, quién no podía dejar de mirar aquella visión, la imagen retorcida y pasional de ambos teniendo relaciones.  
-Mi Leo, me dijo que podía ser cruel…-La voz de Niles susurró con el sigilo en su oído, el sonido de sus dientes mordiendo el cuello de Leo era un sonido que solo podía escuchar él, un sonido que le dejaba con la piel de gallina, que le hacía retorcerse de gusto, y que el mayor aprovechaba para dejar una embestida mayor estando en su interior y poder pillarle por sorpresa, aunque su soberano supiera perfectamente cuando quería sorprenderle. Se mordió el labio, dejando que un rastro de sangre recorriera su barbilla, tratando de evitar a toda costa pedir por más, porque también deseaba portarse mal, no cumplir los deseos de Niles.

Quería que le castigara con todo lo que tenía.

La mano del albino llegó hasta la parte superior del miembro del otro, impidiéndole llegar al climax. Un chasquido molesto salió de los labios de Leo, clavando aún más sus uñas en los muslos de Niles. Él se relamió los labios, mordiendo el nudo de la cinta negra que impedía la visión del menor, haciendo que de un tirón, echara su cabeza hacia atrás, acercándole aún más a él.

-Estás siendo muy travieso, mi Leo…Si seguís encogiendo vuestro preciado trasero vais a hacer que me venga muy rápido…Y vos no queréis eso, ¿verdad?-Su voz jadeante se mezclaba con la respiración entrecortada de Leo, quien buscaba su rostro de entre la oscuridad.

-…Y eso… ¿No sería bueno? Verdad…Haría q-que…El castigo fuera mayor, ¿no?-La sonrisa traviesa de Leo hizo que a Niles le recorriera un escalofrío de gusto, volviendo a embestirle con fuerza, mientras Leo se retorcía de gusto una vez más. De no ser por la mano del otro en su entrepierna, ya habría llegado al orgasmo varias veces.  
No supo en qué momento, la mano de Takumi había comenzado a aliviar la imperante necesidad de sentirse tocado. De igual modo que Leo, se mordió los labios para evitar ser oído, a medida que sus movimientos solo trataban de imitar, con la ayuda de la imaginación, el cómo sería ser tocado por ambos. Se sentía sucio, pero deseoso de más. Nunca había alcanzado a hacer cosas de aquel calibre, pero no era idiota, también tenía sus necesidades, y sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que estaba haciendo. Contuvo un gemido en cuanto Leo arqueó aún más su espalda, exponiendo su flexibilidad, y dejando mucho más a la imaginación de Takumi.

Sin embargo, acabó apoyándose en la puerta por accidente moviéndola ligeramente y poniendo en alerta a la pareja. 

-¿Quién anda ahí?-La voz de Niles resonó con seguridad y un cierto tono molesto, lo cual hizo al príncipe de Hoshido mantener silencio, hierático, conteniendo la respiración. Maldijo, se había descubierto él mismo por un despiste tan…tonto.

Fueron unos segundos eternos, sobretodo para Takumi, quien no sabía si correr, quedarse allí, o entrar a la sala. Había sido un maleducado, lo sabía, se había inmiscuido en la vida personal de Leo, pero…Probablemente, si la situación volviera a darse, haría lo mismo.

Era como si una fuerza misteriosa le acercara inevitablemente al otro, como un imán.

-¿Takumi?

La voz de Leo hizo que se tensara aún más, y, aunque avergonzado a más no poder, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, mirando hacia algún lado de la habitación que le impidiera encontrarse con la erótica imagen con la que hasta hace unos minutos se estaba aliviando.

Pediría perdón por irrumpir y se marcharía corriendo, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su enfado anterior. Solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara por completo y no dejase rastro de él.

-… ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Por tu olor.-Dijo con voz segura el otro príncipe, indicándole con el dedo que se acercase. Takumi dudó, y dirigió tímidamente la mirada hacia el rostro de Leo, sin querer mirar a ninguna otra parte que no fuera los rostros de ambos…Por mucho que su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos lo contrario.

Y cuando les miró, vio en estos la seguridad y la impaciencia del momento anteriores. Seguían en la misma posición, pero esta vez mirando directamente a Takumi, aunque Leo aún siguiera con los ojos vendados.

-Me pregunto qué haría el príncipe de Hoshido viendo a escondidas como su camarada yacía con otro hombre en la cama.-Susurró con aquella seguridad que caracterizaba a Leo.-Niles, ¿tú qué opinas?

El mayor pareció pensárselo un poco, aunque pronto atinó a emitir una sonrisa daleada, recorriendo la piel tersa de su señor con la lengua, haciendo gemir al otro y, de forma inconsciente, haciendo enrojecer a Takumi, quien tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar concentrar todas aquellas sensaciones en las palpitaciones que sentía en el bajo vientre.

-Opino que le gusta lo que ve, milord. –Añadió por fin el albino, mientras volvía a mover las caderas contra aquel punto sensible que tan bien conocía, aún en su interior.-Quizás quiera ayudarme con este asunto que tengo entre manos.-Su tono bajó de nuevo, mirándole, casi desafiándole a que se acercase a ambos, a que sucumbiese a sus deseos, y a los propios. Leo, expectante y deseoso de más atenciones, se removió un poco, volviendo a indicarle con la mano que se acercase a él. Takumi volvió a dudar, antes de agacharse y llegar a su altura, casi podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, impaciente. Alzó una de sus manos para meter los dedos en su pelo, y acercarle a él, susurrando con la misma suavidad con la que Niles lo había hecho antes, como un secreto, algo prohibido.

-Quiero que me sientas en tu boca.-Dijo finalmente, pasando su otra mano por su cuello y pecho. Takumi sufrió varios escalofríos de gusto, queriendo más de aquellos roces, y no solo de ellos, sino que fueran directamente sobre su piel. También quería que las uñas de Leo se clavaran en sus muslos, y que los labios de Niles recorrieran su cuello a mordiscos.- ¿Podrás?

La suave risa de Niles acompasó las palabras de Leo, lo cual hizo que el orgullo del príncipe de Hoshido resultara levemente herido: No era un niño, aunque inexperto, pensaba demostrar que SÍ podía hacerlo.

-Sí.

No dijo mucho más, colocándose entre las piernas del otro, mirando a Niles a los ojos. No dejaba de mirarle, pendiente de las reacciones de ambos, de cómo Takumi se desenvolvería en una situación como aquella. El albino volvió a tirar de la venda que cubría el rostro de su señor con los dientes, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras volvía a moverse en su interior con brusquedad. 

-Ah…N-Niles…Niles…

Y Takumi relamió sus labios, viendo en riguroso directo, y con la cercanía suficiente, todos los movimientos de Leo. Su piel perlada en sudor, la curvatura de su pecho terso y blanco, que marcaba sus huesos con cada espasmo, cada caricia que tanto Niles como Takumi comenzaron a dejar por aquella zona. Como si fuera un maestro silencioso, Niles indicó dónde debía dejar caricias en el cuerpo del nohriano, y el otro obedecía con diligencia, dejando mordiscos sobre esas zonas. Leo volvía a gemir, desesperado, clavando las uñas de nuevo en los muslos de su arquero y amante, quería más, pero quería llegar al límite, pero quería más, mucho más.

Encontrarse constantemente en el limbo donde el placer nunca llegaba, pero no abandonaba su cuerpo.

La virilidad de Leo pronto notó la humedad de la lengua de Takumi recorriéndola, aún cubierta la parte superior por la mano de Niles, impidiéndole llegar al climax.

-¿Os gusta? Mi Leo. –Susurró con aquella voz suave y traviesa el mayor, continuando con aquellas embestidas. El contrario apenas sentía los dedos de los pies, su cuerpo entumecido por el placer, la incomodidad y el dolor de ser contenido de aquella forma, le hacían querer retorcerse de desesperación, siendo la lengua de Takumi el colmo.-Mi Leo…Leo…

Por otra parte, Takumi siguió recorriendo su longitud de forma torpe pero decidida, acariciando suavemente sus piernas, dejando un rastro rosado en estas con el paso de sus uñas. Sabía raro, salado mejor dicho, no sabía realmente que así podía saber el miembro de otra persona, se dijo. 

-T-Ta…Takumi…Ah…-Gimió Leo, consiguiendo encender una poderosa llama en el pecho del otro príncipe, quien continuó recorriendo su longitud de forma ávida y necesitada. Necesitaba sentir a Leo gritando su nombre como llevaba haciéndolo con el nombre de Niles.

-Te dejaré correrte si me pides que lo haga…-Dijo Niles, ordenó, más bien, y de nuevo un chasquido salió de los labios del otro, arqueando su espalda al sentir sus embestidas cada vez más dentro suya. Maldijo, y sin poder evitarlo, se rindió.

-Ah…D-Déjame…C-Correrme, maldita sea…A-Ah…

Sus palabras le sacaron un sonido satisfecho, seguido de un ronco gemido de gusto en el que, de una fuerte embestida, alcanzó el climax en su interior, mordiendo de nuevo la piel amoratada del cuello ajeno, alejando su mano de su virilidad, y dejando al fin que su señor llegase al orgasmo, dejando un rastro espeso en el rostro de Takumi, quién continuó recorriendo su longitud con la lengua.

Leo se incorporó poco a poco, consiguiendo que el miembro de Niles saliera de su interior. Se encontraba cansado, pero no exhausto. Se quitó la venda rápidamente, apoyándose en el pecho de Takumi, recorriendo su pecho de nuevo con ambas manos. 

-Me gusta poder…Comprobar lo bien que te sienta mi semen en tu rostro.-Añadió, lo que hizo a Takumi enrojecer al instante, aún más cuando sintió los labios de Leo sobre los suyos, y sus manos entrar en el interior de sus pantalones, y palpar superficialmente su entrepierna.-Niles.

Inmediatamente, Niles acudió a donde su señor le indicó, colocándose detrás del otro príncipe, despojándole poco a poco de su ropa, yendo con cuidado y delicadeza, al menos en principio. Era obvio que aquella era la primera vez de Takumi, y no sería cortés ir tan rápido…Al principio.

-¿Q-Qué…?-Un confuso Takumi jadeó al sentirse despojado poco a poco de su ropa, pero no intentó librarse del abrazo de Niles, ni de sus labios recorriendo su piel, ni de los mordiscos que vendrían después por la zona de su espalda. Ni siquiera sentiría temor al ver a Leo acercarse a él con una fusta y acariciar el contorno de sus piernas con esta.-  
¿Qué vas a hacer…?-Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque los tres supieran perfectamente lo que iba a suceder.

-Voy a castigarte por haber sido un chico travieso.

Y entonces Takumi gimió, siendo el primer sonido de placer que saldría de sus labios esa noche, pero no el último.


End file.
